If you won't he will
by bad-news-gabbi
Summary: Edward leaves bella hot and horny, but instead of crying about it she looks for something to do. turns out relief is right around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hiiii world. This is my first fanfic and I'm crazy excited. Leave a comment when your done. ****Tell the truth too I don't cry.**

"Edward, oh god"

I could feel the heat run through my body. First to my face then down lower were I started to throb. I loved when he got like this. When he let go and just touched me. I pulled my shirt over my head and he yanked my ponytail free pushing me down on the bed. Pulling him down to me for a kiss I started unbuttoning his shirt slipping my hands in to feel his cold chest. The growl that came from his mouth made my lacy boy shorts dampen.

"Bella you'll be the death of me." He moaned into my ear.

"Then what a sweet death it will be." I replied and licked the shell of his ear.

Oh thank god I'm getting somewhere. No was the time he would always stop and push me away, but not tonight.

I wrapped my legs around him and grind into his hardness. His hiss turns me on more. Pushing his shirt off of him I roll us over and look into his black eyes. Our eyes lick as I drag my hands down to the top of his jeans. Just as I am about to unbutton them he stops me.

"Bella" he closes his eyes "no Bella"

I sigh and pull my hands to my side.

"Why Edward please" I pled

"I can kill you"

"But you won't. I have faith in you why don't you?"

"Because I know what I'm capable of" he answers and moves me aside.

I blink and just like that he is gone. _Gone_ just like that. The motherfucker just _left_. I can't believe it.

"Ugh" I mumble

What am I going to do now? I got up and pulled on my tank top, ripped off my jeans and traded them for some short-shorts. I'm too hot for clothes, but I can't walk around naked can I? What to do? Opening the door and stepping into the hall I head to Emmet's room to find my teddy bear he always makes me happy. I take the short walk up to his door and just as I raised my hand to knock the sound of breaking glass slices the air. I burst in to see what was the cause and stop short. A lamp lay in tiny pieces by the window .and the cause of the broken lap is on the floor going at it like rabid animals Emmet and Rosalie. I felt my mouth hang open and just stared wide eyed at the two of them. I would never tell anyone but the sight was one I hoped I never forget. Em was one hell of a sexy guy and no one doubted Rosalie's beauty. The way they moved made me horny all over again and I couldn't help the moan that left my mouth. I wanted that and would kill for it if I had to. That raw, passionate sex is all I dreamed of with Edward why wouldn't he give it to me. At that moment I was more jealous then I'd been in my whole life I spun on my heels and slammed their door close. Later I would find out they didn't even know I was there. With Em being…. Busy I had to find something to do, and get the picture of Rosalie's tits bouncing due to Ems hard thrusts out of my head. Ugh I need a good book; you know to take my mind off things. Really big, long, hard, thick things. Ugh were to get a book.

"Ah" I giggled to myself

Carlisle has a ton of books in his study. Running down the stairs I made my way there. Just as I reached the door and turned the handle the air tripped me. I went face first into the plush carpet. But before I hit it cold hands stopped me. Oh now he wants to come back.

"Don't think I'm not mad at you. You left me horny and wet"

"Bella?"

That voice made my head snap up and stare in horror at carlises confused face. OMG! I tried to stand too fast and twisted my ankle the wrong way.

"Shit" I mumbled

"Bella here" he helped me up and carried me to his desk and sat me on top.

"Let me take a look" he said and bent down. I was stunned for a second. The way his head looked between my legs did things to me it shouldn't.

"Ok" I blushed at my thoughts.

He took off my sock and ran his cool hands over my ankle. The air whooshed out of my lungs at the feeling. The heat was back again and I thought before I could stop it.

_Would Carlisle give me what Edward won't?_

I felt my panties dampen _again_ and knew I was done for.

"It's just a slight-"

He stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath. What I saw next took my breath away and I knew I was really done for.

**Ok leave a comment if you liked it, didn't like it, semi-liked it lol or anything in between. The next chapter will be coming soon. -Gabbi**


	2. Chapter 2

If you won't he will Chapter 2

Black.

The golden in his eyes receded so quickly I was barely able to catch it. He pulled his hands away from my ankle as if he was burnt and slowly rose to his feet. I never saw Carlisle look so much like a vampire till now. The room was dead quiet and my legs lay open dangling off his desk as he stared down at me, his black eyes taking in my skimpy tank and short-shorts making my heart speed up.

"Carlisle?" I spoke slowly.

The sound of my voice must have broke him out of his trance. He backed away just a bit but took two steps forward when he took a deep breath. A growl escaped from his mouth but I could not focus on that. What held my attention was way south. When Carlisle moved forward his um . . . . excitement showed. The way his pants got tighter in the front made me hot all over.

A moan come from me as Carlisle pulled me to the edge of his desk.

Good god this man is gonna fuck me on his desk.

At that thought all rational thinking left my mind and the only thing I could think of is how to quickly get out of my clothes. My hands had a thought though. Carlisle's shirt was gone in a second and I dragged my nails down his hard abs. He sank his hands in my hair then kissed me like I've never been kissed before.

Like Edward never kissed me.

The thought of Edward made me pause for a second. Did? I really want to do this? Was it worth it?

At my slight pause Carlisle grunted and rocked his hips into mine. His hard cock doing wonders to my throbbing center.

"Fuck." I moaned.

He tore my tank top to pieces and pushed me back on his desk, laying soft kisses on my neck he traveled lower and sucked in a nipple. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hand payed attention to my other breast.

"Carlisle." I breathed

He switched breast as I buried my hands in his blonde locks, grinding my center into his clothed cock, but it wasn't enough. I pulled his hair to get him to rise up a bit. When he stood I made quick work of his pants, thanking whoever was listening that he didn't bother with boxers. I slid off the table and pushed him into the chair behind it. Kissing him on the lips I ran my hands down his chest. Slowly making my way down I reached his hard dick and just stared. It hit me hard that I had no clue how to proceed.

"Bella" He grunted and looked down.

I didn't have to look up. I felt his stare bore down into me. I couldn't move all of a sudden.

What if I do this wrong?

"Bella you don't have to." He whispered.

But I wanted to. Taking a quick peek up I grabbed the bas of his dick and gave it a small lick at the tip. He jumped a little and I did it again this time licking around the whole head. He let out a long moan that had me wet all over again. I licked again but this time I opened my mouth wide and covered his head sucking a bit. He tasted sweet. NO ice cream OR lollipop could compare.

"Shit Bella" he growled.

His hands found my hair and he leaned back into the chair. I moved my mouth up an down, sucking along the way. Anything I could not fit in my mouth I catered to with my hand. As his breath's sped up I did also. Just as he was gonna let go he pulled me up.

"No let me finish." I whined.

The taste of him alone had me on the edge of my release, and I was dying to come.

"No I want a taste." He smiled wickedly.

Lifting me to the desk again he pushed down my shorts and laid kisses on my calves. Working his way slowly up he was driving me insane.

"Carlisle please."

"Please what Bella?" He asked.

I couldn't say it. It was one thing to think it but to say it . . . NO I could never. So I let out a moan. At first I thought it worked he placed both legs on each of this shoulders and kissed my folds.

"Oh. Yes"

But he stopped there and grabbed my thighs.

"Please what Bella?" he teased with a smile that could have made me cum on its own.

"Please just please." I begged.

"Use you words Bella." He said then quickly gave my clit a lick.

"Ugh. Carlisle, lick me eat me just do something!" I yelled.

"Gladly." He smirked.

And oh did he. Spreading my legs further he gave me one hard lick from one end to the other.

"Shit!" I grabbed his head to keep him from moving. I felt his smile as he focused on my clit. Swirling his tongue around it then he sucked it into his mouth. The feeling had me crying out and bucking up into his face. He held tighter as he moved lower to quickly stab his tongue into me. My walls started to tighten and I went over when he sucked my clit back into his mouth and pushed two fingers into me. I closed my eyes and arched into his face as the most amazing feeling came over me. It was the only felling running through my mind so when I felt a little pinch of pain I ignored it and held on t my orgasmic ecstasy. After I rode my work my body calmed down and the first thing I felt was full. Carlise had taken the opportunity to enter me during my last orgasm foregoing the pain and getting right to the pleasure.

Where have you been all my life?

"You're so tight." He moaned into my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Wrapping his arms around me he pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed back in. My back arched into his chest. The hardness of his dick in me and of his chest brushing against my sensitive breast made me moan and cum all again. Carlisle picked me up and flipped me over so I was again laying on the desk, tummy down, ass up.

"Hold on" he growled in my ear.

His hands grabbed then end of his desk an he laid over on my back pressing a little weight into me. He again pulled almost all the way out, but he didn't go slow, he pushed back in hard and faster this time. I grunted then took his advice spreading my legs a liitle and grabbed the end of the desk as well. The pleasure was great and I never wanted it to end. He picked up his pace and through out the room skin to skin slapping was heard.

"Fuck"

I felt that tightening that signaled I was going to come again I just needed a little something. I pushed backed harder against Carlisle trying to find my release when the last thing I imagine happening happened. Edward walked through the door. His eyes went wide.

"Good fucking god." He moaned, his eyes turning black with lust.

"Carlisle" I screamed my orgasm ripping through me take Carlisle down too. He thrusted a few more times then we both fell back into his desk chair.

It was quiet for sometime as I stared at Edward and he stared back. Well a little lower to be precise. I guess my breast were a bit distracting.

"Well this is awkward" I spoke up first.

"Yeah" Carlisle said still deep in me.

"What . . . . I can't even" Edward tried but couldn't come up with anything.

"Just please don't be mad. I was just so horny then I went to go play with Em but he was too busy fucking Rose to pay any attention, and Alice and Jazz are out, and I came to find a book but I tripped and Carlisle caught me but I thought it was you so I said some crazy stuff but when I realized it wasn't you I tried to move but twisted my ankle a little and he checked it out, but I got horny again and he smelled it then we fucked, but you walked in and . . . yeah." It was all rushed out of me in one sentence.

"Oh Bella I'm not mad." Edward chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm not, in fact I think I may be able to have the strength to do this" he said, eyes darkening again.

"You do?" I asked as he plucked me from Carlisle's cock.

"Would you like to join us Carlisle?" he asked his voice going husky.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course."

So we went up stairs and . . . but then that's a story for another day.


	3. authers note

Authors note

Ok so I've got some reviews saying you guys want a whole story, but thid was only gonna be a 2 shot so im gonna make a whole story off this lemon. It might take a bit because I'm on punishment so I can only really work at school or get my friend devilish desire to help me. Soooooooooo while you wait for chapter 1 go on over and check out her stories while I cook up some sexy fun lol. Thanks for understanding. Oh and don't forget to review this for all the people that havn't it really makes my day teheheheheh *Hugs*. The name of the story will be "Daddy I need help" lol that just sunds really naughty. It'll be up in a bit.

-Gabbi


End file.
